Human Faction
Now in 2035 and recovering from the Nova War, the Human Faction is still strong. Medical Advanced STEM cell research has replaced medication. Hospitals are rare, as now regeneration injections can be administered to heal wounds and destroy common pathogens. Technology Technology has boomed, with a central AI computer still standing in central California, providing blueprints for the humans to build their machines. It works with the humans on the condition that here will be no conflicts between them. Conflict Conflict no longer exists between humans, as a world order was formed through a pact with all the countries vowing not to fight, as their weaponry has become too powerful. The peace is based on fear of self-destruction. Terrorism is uncommon as they are quickly traced and destroyed. The only conflict humans have is that of extraterrestrial invaders. Environment Every city has large protected parks that cannot be littered, vandalized or destroyed for any reason. Massive accelerated tree and plant growth makes sure that nature reservations are producing more oxygen to compensate for the carbon boom brought about in the late 1900s. The polar ice caps required large amounts of flash freezing with liquid nitrogen and ice creation as well as a global temperature control thanks to centers that control the Earth's temperature to have daily norms such as cold winters and hot summers to follow normal regulation. Military The military consists of large amounts of drones, although humans take part readily. Firearms: AK-72, AR-45, Delta Personal Rocket Launcher, many other weapons that are impossible to name them all. Ground Vehicles: Abhrams Mk-X Tank, Dragon APC, Swarm Launcher, others Aircraft: F-35-U, V-44 Osprey, Wraith Drone, others Sea Vehicles: Leviathen, Super Carrier, Battleship Artillery and Support: DEIMOS (Directed Energy Influx-Matrix Orbital System) satellites, Howitzers, AE (Air Exclusion) Towers Transport Most transportation is done through mag-lev cars that are impossible to crash or Skips, personal hovering ships that fit two pilots and six passengers. Oil is replaced with a more environment-friendly solution and electric power is most used. Gasoline is not used anymore. Energy Most energy is obtained by high efficiency solar panels found all over the globe. Many houses and power plants use solar power and renewable energy solutions. Fossil fuels are not burned anymore or found anywhere. Intelligence An AI ultracomputer stationed in the central U.S., in a mostly undisclosed location, processes knowledge and information to create what it finds to be the best solutions possible for humankind. It is responsible for the creation of super-fertilizer that stopped global warming by creating mega-trees, centers for temperature control, and most of the war machines used. The Internet is available to 100% of people, with fiber-optic cables allowing for massive data transfer speeds upwards of 50 TB/s. There is no more paying for internet or phone providers, only a small monthly fee paid to the local government. Economy Currency is replaced with a universal currency in the form of digital "Credits" that can be exchanged for anything. The market is fair and monitored. Safety All vehicles have an auto-pilot mode for safety. Mag-Lev rails allow cars to never get in an accident, as the AI in the car sees a traffic light, reads the color, and determines whether to go or stop. Aircraft have VTOL features, so it is possible to land on the spot instead of risking a runway landing or takeoff. Consumables Typical consumable items include special versions of adhesive bandages that can apply antibiotics, speed up regeneration of tissues and more. Foods are similar to those of earlier times, taking the foods and drinks of twenty years ago and making it taste better and make it healthier while maintaining a delicious but casual look. Alcohol is no longer consumed, neither are tobacco products. Alcohol is replaced with a safe alternative that does not have the harmful effects of before. Post-Nova War After the Nova War, implementation of Precursor technology and weaponry as well as the alliance with the Precursors has made the human race stronger than others. Ships travelling at light speed unleash hell as they pass by Shade worlds, wiping them out one by one. Nevertheless they still feel hardships from the war, but it's nothing compared to what they can do against the Shade. More worlds colonized and more advanced research and technology leads to the strongest existence ever known, one that unifies the galaxy- The Precursor-Human alliance.